Jack Zuko
Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. 'First Name' Jack ' 'Last Name Zuko 'IMVU Name' SoulCarol 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' 41 Yrs Born 23/06/1973 'Gender' Male 'Height' 180cm / 5'10 'Weight' 72kg /158.7ibs 'Blood type' A''' '''Behaviour/Personality A classy gentlemen, with a wide streak of insantity, Jack Zuko's personality can often varey from a very well mannered classy gentleman, to a blood lust corupted insane being. As a survivor of Silence Deadly Beach, Jack Zuko was left psychotically insane, with the island being known to turn those who enter its presence, against the reality of their own minds. Apperance Jako Zuko is know to wear classy suits to a perfect fit a times around his mansion, with this being a rule of his, to make an impression of VIP welcomed guest. Outside of his mansion, he's known to occassionally wear disguises for purposes of low profile and uncover intel. When out and about, he's often seen wearing a black suit with dark tinted shades, with one of his own scientifically designed smokes in his mouth, to his aquired taste, his hair colour being a dark icy green at medium lenght. Jack Zuko's eyes appeard to be an orangey hazel like colour, his left eye being covered by a black fitted eye patch after his survival at war. His chin having light stuble as he styilishly shaved it that way, leaving the rest of his face freshly shaven. He often wore black leathered gloves, for purposes of getting around on his motorbike, grip, and leaving no finger prints behind when taking care of business. His right wrist was fixed with a specially designed watch used to contact other members of Hazard Corporation, as well as being able to perform other services which are mentioned on the Hazard Corporations page. Health wise, Jack kept his body in a great physical state by working out and eating decent foods, his favourite being steak. Although Jack's physeek was outstanding, his biologically and mental state was something other, after carrying out science experiments on his own body and surviving the insantity of Silence Deadly Beach, he was no full shilling, but certainly clever. Allignment (This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page -> YMRP Allignment system <- Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) 'Clan & Rank' Clan - Hazard Corporation Ranking Position - Leader of Hazard Corporation / Boss / Founder Hazard Corporation Assassin Number - No* 1 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Scientist Hazard Corporation roles - Assassin, Master Mind, Asigner, science experimentalist 'Fighting Style' Close Quaters Combat Muay Thai Boxing Korean Taekwondo weapons Jeet Kune do 'Weapon of Choice' THE EXCELLION A scientifically designed glove that has the ability to unfold unbreakable string vectures from a hexigon plate fixed to the center wrist and back hand part of the glove. The entire glove being made out of the same materials as the vecture strings. The glove can be used to slice through pretty much anything, if strings are tightened to its controllers command, in gauage. The weapon can also be used to capture and imprision subjects, with the use of tying them up into an unbreakable trap, which could end horrifically. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Jack Zuko was a soldier working for an elite secret force, trained up in extreme combat and taught secret assassination methods in order to silence targeted subjects. Being a part of this special elite force Jack was also fully trained as a scientist and took this to the extreme, helping to create new weapons the world had yet to see. He was known for being greatly skilled in his engineer skills as a soldier, and left on a secret mission with an army of 100 troops to an unknown island known as 'Deadly Silence Beach'. It was said that this island contained special chemicals in which no other did. The mission was to carry out experiments on the island and bring back to society what they could. At the same time an opposite force which was in conflict with Jack Zuko's force, was also secretly planning a mission to this island to make the discoveries fisrt. Both forces knew of this and expected war from one another, this being the reason why each force had sent over 100 troops to the island. Once arrived at the island, the two forces began to battle it out with their heavy artillery. It was only shortly after that soldiers from both sides began to turn on their own allies, in a murderous manner. The island itself contained something in the air that had caused the soldiers of the island to go mentally and phychotically insane, this driving them into a blood lust slaughter in an assault on anyone that stood in their way. Other's was known to have cut off their own limbs and shot themselves in the head, due to not being able to handle the insanity. After the massicare was over, 7 troops from Jack Zuko's team still stood covered in the blood of others and wounded. Jack's right eye wounded slightly, although his eye sight was fine. He found himself becoming weaker and weaker, the pupil in his right eye shrinking smaller as he began to see the sight of the future. Holding his head tightly he let out a huge yell, dropping to his knee's, holding his head even more tightly. A soldier that was apart of the same force helped wrap a bandage around Jack's right eye covering it. The surving 7 troops appeared to have little more control over the driven insanity than the rest of the other soldiers that had fallen in battle, also still being infected. With Jack's right eye now being covered, his energy began to return, it was clear at this point that the cut on Jack's eye had been infected by the island, allowing him to see afew moments into the future from his current point in time, although it caused his energy to drop rapidily. The 7 surving troops managed their escape from the island and returned back to society and there HQ. On the 7 troops arrival at HQ, being infected by the insanity, the troops planned to take over the force and kill the leading bosses, taking their place of control. With the 7 troops now having the command of the whole force, they begun to experiment rapidily, creating all kinds of crazy invensions, often using life beings for test subjects. The troops later changed the name of the force to 'Hazard Corporation' and so Hazard Corps was born. Over the course of so many years, Hazard Corporation had managed to invent a virus known as 'Eibmoz' which had the capibaility of turning a live being into the living dead, with Hazard Corps having a commanded control over them. An antidote was also made and injected into the blood stream of those working for Hazard Corps, this making them immune to the virus. The Hazard Corporation logo was created in relation to something big, that can not publically be posted on here. With the years going by, HC has created a giant army of over 50 million zombified beings, which began to conquer the goverment and take over the world, bringing it to their knee's as the controllers of the planet. After a hard struggle, the secret forces of the world managed to obliterate the whole of Hazard Corporation using extremely high explosives. Every infected being had to be exicuted by the worlds secret services as no cure for the virus could be found. Only 1 member of Hazard Corporation managed to survive the obliteration of Hazard Corporation, and this man was 'Jack Zuko'. Afew years later after the downfall of Hazard Corporation, Jack Zuko decided to re-build HC 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~